The New Neighbor
by celrock
Summary: Takes place during season 7 of Rugrats, post the events of 'Rugrats in Paris.' Jake, a six-year-old blind boy moves to the neighborhood, and meets the Rugrats gang. However, the Rugrats gang hasn't met anybody blind before, thus, giving them some new experiences to contend with. Will they make a new friend in the process, despite Jake's disabilities?


The New Neighbor

Summary: Takes place during season 7 of Rugrats, post the events of 'Rugrats in Paris.' Jake, a six-year-old blind boy moves to the neighborhood, and meets the Rugrats gang. However, the Rugrats gang hasn't met anybody blind before, thus, giving them some new experiences to contend with. Will they make a new friend in the process, despite Jake's disabilities? Jake is an OC owned by Boris Yeltsin, and this story idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Jake and his family are owned by Boris Yeltsin, and Peter is owned by TCKing12.

It all happened sometime post the gang's return from Paris, not long after Kimi and Chuckie were legally adopted by Kira and Chas. A new family known as the Stuarts moved into the neighborhood, and they were introduced to the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and King Peter Albany by the Carmichaels, because the father, Doctor Jeb Stuart, worked with Doctor Lucy Carmichael at the hospital. It all happened one night, when everybody was invited to the Carmichaels for dinner.

"Everybody, I'd like for you to meet a new friend of mine. This is my fellow friend and co-worker, Jeb, his wife Karan, and their six-year-old son Jake." Lucy announced, pointing to each of the members seated around her at the table.

Jake was a tall little boy, a head or two taller than Susie and Angelica. He had blond hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a light blue buttondown long sleave shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Jake goes to school with me." Edwin commented.

"Hello." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Didi said.

Didi had walked up to him, and had her hand out for him to shake, but Jake didn't take it.

"Um, Mrs. Pickles, Jake is blind." Karan whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hand is out for you to shake Jake." Didi said.

He reached out and shook her hand, then Didi returned to her seat.

Chuckie turned to Tommy.

"What's blind?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"Guys, being blind means Jake can't see." Susie explained.

"Oh." All of the babies said in unison.

Everybody went back to eating the mini corndogs and tator tots on their plates, and for some, in particular, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, and Dil, they had drinkable yogurt in front of them.

Later after dinner, Jake decided to go play with the babies for a while.

"Mom, is it okay if I go play with Susie and her friends in her room?" Jake asked.

"Sure sweetie. Your father and I are going to sit and talk with the other adults for a while. We'll let you know when we're ready to go." Karan said, patting her son on the shoulder.

"Come on Jake, my room is this way." Susie said, grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

Once they got up to her room, she gave a proper introduction to the other babies.

"Jake, meet my friends, Tommy, his brother Dil, their cousin Angelica, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, and our twin friends, Phil and Lil." Susie announced, placing Jake's hand in each of theirs so they could shake it.

Dil however tried to put Jake's hand in his mouth and drool on it.

"Hehaha!" Jake laughed.

"You don't mind?" Chuckie asked.

"Nah, I know I can always go wash my hands. By the way Susie, where is the bathroom?" Jake asked.

"If you turn around and walk out into the hall, turn right, and it's the second door on your left." Susie instructed.

"Thanks." Jake said, leaving the room to wash his hands.

Once he was gone, Angelica quickly looked around Susie's room, to see if she had any new toys she had yet to get. Then, she spotted it, the Cynthia golden horse, with matching silver saddle, long pink hair, and the ability to transform into a unicorn.

"Wow! You got the new Cynthia horse!" Angelica cried excitedly, running up to the shelf and snatching it off for herself.

"Angelica, that's mine." Susie said.

At that moment, Jake had returned.

"Not anymore, now it's my horse." Angelica griped.

" _So far, I don't particularly care for this Angelica person._ " Jake thought to himself, as he heard a loud crash.

Angelica had dropped the new Cynthia horse toy on the floor and broke it.

"Hey! You broke my horse!" Susie cried.

"Did not. Uh, Jake broke it, cuz he's too blind and dumb to know how to play with it right." Angelica lied.

"Angelica, I was nowhere near that horse, and besides, just because I can't see, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Jake protested.

Angelica growled, stepping over the broken pieces of the horse and stomping out of the room.

"Sorry about that everyone." Susie said, picking up her broken horse off of the floor.

"That's okay Susie, we can play something else." Tommy said.

"What games do you like to play Tommy?" Jake asked.

"Well, I like to play Jungle Explorers, and Racing Reptar." Tommy said.

Just then, Chuckie whispered something into Tommy's ear.

"Uh, Tommy, I'm not sure if playing racing Reptar is such a good idea. Jake might get hurt or something." Chuckie whispered.

"Well, maybe we can pretend Susie's room is the drain forest and go on a jungle safari." Tommy said.

"I'd love that! And can we explore a cave too? Caves are fun cuz you can feel all sorts of different things!" Jake commented.

"Sure! Follow me." Tommy said, crawling under Susie's bed, with everybody except for Dil following them, since Dil was too little to play, and couldn't walk or crawl yet.

"You be the lookout Dilly." Tommy called from the cave.

While Jake and the babies went on to play their jungle explorers game upstairs, the adults were sitting downstairs in the living room, talking.

"So, what do you do for work Karan?" Kira asked.

"Well Kira, I'm a novelist. I write books. Just got one published actually." Karan said.

"Fascinating! I write for the children's cartoon, the Dummi Bears." Randy said.

Soon, it was time for everybody to leave, but not before Karan and Jeb were stopped by Chas and Kira.

"The kids are taking a liking to Jake." Betty commented.

"Yeah! You know, Kira and I are having Tommy, Angelica and Dil over to sleep over with Chuckie and Kimi next weekend. Maybe Jake would like to come too." Chas suggested.

"That sounds wonderful!" Karan exclaimed.

"Yeah mommy, can I sleep over at Mr. and Mrs. Finster's house with Chuckie and Kimi please?" Jake asked.

"Sure sweetie!" Karan said with a smile, as she led her son out of the Carmichaels house.

A week passed, and not much happened. Well, except poor Dil came down with a stomach bug the day before the sleepover. While Tommy helped take care of his baby brother, Stu and Didi felt it best that Dil not go to the sleepover, so Tommy ended up going without him. In fact, he was the last one to arrive.

"I'm excited to be sleeping over at your house tonight Kimi." Jake said, taking a seat on their living room couch.

"I sure am." Kimi said, taking a seat on the couch next to Jake.

"How about you Chuckie?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder where Tommy is?" Chuckie asked, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Jake said.

At that moment, Angelica returned to the living room with a bowl of chocolate-chip cookies.

"I don't know Chuckie. They say if the bald babies are late, it means they forgot all about the sleepover." Angelica said.

"No they didn't. Tommy would never forget about a sleepover at my house. He's my bestest friend." Chuckie said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Kira went to answer it. It was Didi, carrying Tommy and an overnight bag.

"Didi! Tommy! You made it!" Kira cried.

"Sorry we're late. Stu was busy working on one of his inventions, and I needed to get him up to watch Dil while I brought Tommy over here. Dil is sick with a virus, so just, Tommy will be sleeping over tonight." Didi said, carrying Tommy into the living room, and placing him on the couch next to Chuckie.

"You have fun sweetie." Didi said, kissing the top of Tommy's head.

He gasp and smiled, turning to his friends, pleased to see that Jake had come to the party.

As Kira walked Didi back to the door, she explained that with this virus going around, she advised her to watch the kids closely, in particular, Tommy, since Dil had been sick, and to give her and Stu a call, should he show any symptoms. Kira agreed to this, took Tommy's overnight bag from her, and saw her out the door.

Back in the living room, Tommy, Chuckie, Jake and Kimi were all talking to one another on the couch, trying to decide what to play.

"I know, I could play my keyboard for you guys." Jake said, reaching down to the floor where he had stashed his overnight bag next to his feet, and pulled out a lap size keyboard.

He turned it on, and started playing the Happy Happy Happy Song from the Dummi Bears.

"Wow! Jake knows the Dummi Bears song!" Kimi cried excitedly.

"Yeah, that's nice, but I think it sounds better on an accordion." Angelica said.

Jake turned his head in her direction.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I think Angelica's talking about that time when we went to look for Jack to fix our car. It wasn't the real Dummi Bears though. They were on stage at a concert, and they were great!" Tommy said.

"Wow cool! I've watched the Dummi Bears on TV, but never been to one of their concerts before." Jake said, putting his keyboard back into his bag.

"How do you watch TV if you can't see?" Kimi asked.

"That's a really dumb question that only a dumb baby would ask. He can't watch TV, cuz he can't see. Don't you babies know anything?" Angelica asked.

"I can too watch TV. I just, listen to the TV with my ears instead." Jake said.

The babies could tell that Jake and Angelica didn't exactly get along, which gave Tommy an idea.

"Come on guys, let's go play in Chuckie and Kimi's bedroom for a while." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah! We could play with blocks!" Kimi added, running in the direction of their bedroom, with Tommy, Chuckie, and Jake bringing up the rear.

Listening to the sound of their feet, Jake was able to follow the other toddlers back to Chuckie and Kimi's room, where Chuckie got out his set of red, blue, and green blocks, the same ones he and Tommy played with the first time Tommy ever slept over. The four kids sat down on the floor, and started building towers with the blocks.

"Where's Dil Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy's happy expression faded.

"Dilly's sick, so he couldn't come." Tommy replied.

"But at least you could come to the sleepover." Kimi said.

Tommy nodded, as he returned to building his tower. Once everybody had finished building their towers, Jake reached over next to him to pick a Reptar doll up off of the floor.

"Wow! You guys like Reptar too?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh." Kimi said.

Just then, Jake made Reptar go towards his block tower, and had him knock it down.

"There goes Reptar, wrecking the city to free the aliens." Jake said, making roaring noises, pretending to be Reptar.

The other babies joined in and had fun. Once they were finished though, Jake noticed the blocks were scattered everywhere on the floor, as everywhere he stepped, he nearly stepped on a block.

"Wanna play with Mr. Banana Head Jake?" Kimi asked, picking up the Mr. Banana Head out of the toy chest.

"Yeah, but we should probably pick up the blocks. They're everywhere." Jake said.

Chuckie agreed, so Jake got started picking up.

"Uh Jake, you've gots to put the blocks away by size, color, and shape." Tommy commented.

"Oh, I get it, all of the big blocks together, and all of the small blocks together, and put the triangles with the other triangles." Jake said.

"Exactly." Tommy said, as everybody got to work cleaning up.

Unfortunately, while the blocks were put away by size and shape, when they were all finished picking up, Chuckie glanced at his blocks, then back at Tommy and Kimi, and then, back at his blocks again, an unhappy expression on his face.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"My blocks! They're ruined!" Chuckie cried.

"What are you talking about Chuckie? We put them away." Jake said.

"You didn't do it right. All of the colors are mixed up." Chuckie snapped.

It was true, all of the red, green, and blue blocks were mix matched with one another.

"Don't worry Chuckie, me and Tommy will help you fix it." Kimi said.

"And I'll be happy to help too." Jake said.

"No! You leave my blocks alone Jake." Chuckie said angrily.

Jake left the room, feeling bad. He couldn't help it that he couldn't put the blocks away by color, but with not being able to see, there wasn't much he could do.

"Why did you yell at Jake Chuckie, he can't help it that he can't see the colors. He's blind, member." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgotted." Chuckie muttered.

Once the blocks were put away to Chuckie's standards this time, the trio of toddlers went off looking for Jake. They found him in the kitchen, talking with Chas and Kira, who were working on preparing dinner.

"Jake, Chuckie's gots something to tell you." Tommy said, coming up to Jake, who was munching on a slice of pineapple.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I forgotted you can't see the colors. I should have knowed you couldn't put the blocks away by color." Chuckie said.

After Jake finished shewing, he turned his head in the direction of Chuckie's voice and smiled.

"It's okay Chuckie, it's not the first time I've been yelled at for being blind. Sometimes, I wish I could see colors though. I always wondered what the sky looked like." Jake said.

"Oh that's easy. The sky is blue, just like my shirt." Tommy explained.

"Uh, I don't think that really helps Tommy." Chuckie said.

Chuckie was right. Because Jake couldn't see, the concept of something being blue was foreign to him, just like the potty was to the babies before Chuckie ever got potty trained.

"I know." Kimi said, reaching up to the table where Kira had placed a bowl of mixed fruit.

She reached in, pulled out some blueberries and handed them to Jake.

"Jake, the sky is blue, just like the blueberries in your hands." Kimi explained.

Jake put the blueberries up to his nose and sniffed them. Then, he put them in his mouth and ate them.

"Mmmm! Thanks Kimi. I'll remember that. The sky is the same color as blueberries." Jake said after finishing his treat.

They went back to play in Chuckie and Kimi's room for a while, only this time, they played with the bogo block village. Jake had no problem playing with this, because he could play with this by feel, and there were no colors he had to match up. He even put the vehicles back in the correct places, and had fun making the sound of the airplane as he flew it around the room, making it land at the airport.

"You make a great airplane pilot Jake." Tommy said.

"Thanks. Too bad I can't see, I'd love to be a real pilot someday, and fly all over the world." Jake said.

"Do you like to explore Jake?" Tommy asked.

"I sure do. All over the world, there are different textures to feel, things to smell, and foods to taste. Even moving here from my home town of Richmond, Virginia, I've found different things. For example, my mom and dad tell me that it doesn't snow here in the winter like it does back home." Jake explained.

"Yeah, we don't see snow very much, but that's fine, I find snow kind of cold." Chuckie said.

"Awe, that's too bad, cuz I love playing in the snow. Building snow men, making snow angels, it's so much fun!" Jake exclaimed, putting the fire truck back into the bogo block village fire station.

"Time for dinner kids." Kira called from down the hall.

They all took a wiff and smelled that dinner was ready.

"Mmmm!" Jake said, licking his lips.

Everybody went and washed their hands, then went to the table for dinner, where Angelica was already seated. Soon, dinner was served. The first course was a bowl of miso soup.

"What would you like to drink Jake? We're having green tea tonight, but I also have lemonade, apple juice, milk, and water." Kira said.

"I'd love a cup of green tea." Jake replied.

"Your miso soup is in front of you." Kira said, guiding Jake's hands to his bowl.

"Thank you Mrs. Finster." Jake replied, reaching to the right of his bowl and picking up his spoon.

Everybody dug into their miso soup, except for Chuckie, who had never tried it before, so was a bit nervous.

"Come on Chuckie, try it." Tommy said.

"Okay." Chuckie said, taking a bite of the soup.

"Mmmm." Chuckie said.

Soon afterwards, their other courses were brought out, several small dishes with tempura, bamboo salad, and a bowl of rice were placed down in front of each person at the table.

"Where is everything on my plate?" Jake asked.

"You have four plates in front of you, and a bowl of rice at the top. We're eating Japanese style tonight, and in Japan, we eat our foods on separate dishes." Kira explained.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, when I initially met Susie's family, they told me you guys were in Paris. I thought Paris was in France." Jake said.

"It is, but Kimi and I are originally from Japan. We were living in Paris because I use to work at Euroreptarland, the Japanese based Reptar theme park." Kira said.

"You worked at Euroreptarland? Wow cool! I've always wanted to go there. I've especially wanted to go to Oooey-gooey World." Jake said.

"That ride's fun! I've been on it lots of times." Kimi said, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Yeah, it's fun, till the gooey stuff gets all over your glasses, making it hard to see." Chuckie said, remembering the time it happened to him, when they saw to escaping the ride to go look for the princess.

"I wouldn't mind. I can't see anyway." Jake said, taking a sip of his tea.

"This tea is delicious!" Jake commented.

"Glad you like it." Chas said.

Chuckie decided to try his tea, but spit it out upon taking a sip.

"Ick." Chuckie said.

"What's the matter Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"This tea tastes yucky." Chuckie said, returning to eating his bamboo salad.

"Oh dear, I forgot to put out chopsticks." Kira said, noticing the forks on the table.

"That's okay Mrs. Finster, I'm fine eating it with a fork." Jake said.

"What are chopsticks?" Chuckie asked.

"They're like forks, only they look like two long sticks." Kimi said.

"And you eat with those?" Chuckie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Kimi replied.

"I know, we can use chopsticks to eat dessert." Chas suggested.

"That's a great idea." Kira said, clearing the table, as everybody was finished with their meal at this point.

"What's for dessert?" Jake asked.

"Well, there's green tea ice cream, and, I made dorayaki. It's Kimi's favorite." Kira said.

"What's dorayaki Kimi?" Jake asked.

"They're like pancakes." Kimi replied.

It was true. Dorayaki were sweet pancakes filled with a red bean paste. Jake and Kimi decided they wanted the dorayaki, while Tommy and Chuckie decided to try the green tea ice cream.

"Chuckie, would you like to try dorayaki?" Chas asked.

"No." Chuckie said, his face looking a bit disgusted.

"What about the green tea ice cream?" Chas asked Chuckie again.

"No!" Chuckie cried, this time, smiling.

While he could only say no to the adults at this time, Chas figured out after a while that if he smiled when saying the word no, he meant yes, so Chas caught on to this technique, as did Kira, and went by his facial expression when he spoke, until he started to say more words.

Soon, everybody's desserts were served, and they dug in. While Chuckie didn't care to drink green tea, he liked the ice cream, and so did Tommy. Of course, Tommy and Kimi were the first two to clear their plates, while Jake and Chuckie took slightly longer, because for Jake, it naturally took him longer, having to feel everything, and Chuckie took longer because of his hesitation towards trying the new and unusual Japanese food on his plate, as this was the first time Kira had served food from her home country to Chuckie and Chas since they came to America from Paris. Also, having ice cream meant he didn't have to use chopsticks, being able to use a spoon.

Once everybody had finished their dessert, it was time to get ready for bed. However, while everybody enjoyed their dinner very much, Tommy was starting to not feel well, as his stomach started to hurt after dinner. However, he didn't want to worry Chuckie especially, so he didn't say anything, even though he knew what was going on. He had sadly, caught Dil's bug.

"Goodnight kids." Kira said in the doorway, upon turning out the lights, blowing everybody a kiss.

Chuckie and Tommy were lying side by side in his bed, Chuckie was curled up with Wawa, while Tommy was curled up with the Reptar doll they were playing with earlier, Kimi was curled up in her bed with Super Thing, and Jake was in his Captain Blasto sleeping bag on the floor, curled up with a stuffed squid that his grandmother had given him as a going away present when they moved to California.

"Goodnight Mrs. Finster." Jake said, as she closed the door.

Everybody rolled over and went to sleep, until later on in the night, when a strong odor filled the room. Chuckie was the first to awaken to it, sniffing next to him, noticing it was Tommy.

"What's that smell?" Jake asked, sitting up and sniffing around the room.

"It's Tommy, I think he needs a new diaper." Chuckie said.

"I can take care of it. Come here Tommy." Jake said, as Tommy climbed down from Chuckie's bed and ran over to him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just poop, it was diarrhea, and it had leaked out of his diaper and on to his blue footsy pajamas, the same pajamas he's seen wearing in the Sleep Troubles episode, while Chuckie was wearing the green pajamas he wore in that episode, Kimi had a pair of pink and white polkadotted footsy pajamas on, and Jake was wearing a long orange night shirt with a pair of orange pants to match, similar to the pajamas worn by Lincoln Loud on The Loud House. He looked like a Lincoln with blond hair, instead of white hair. And Angelica, who opted to sleep in a different room, wore the same pink Dummi Bears night shirt and slippers she wore in The Legend of Satchmo episode.

"You sure you don't need any help Jake?" Chuckie asked, as Jake felt his way around the room, until he found a fresh diaper and some baby powder up on the changing table.

"Nope, I've got it." Jake said, getting back on to the floor, where Tommy was lying down.

"Now hold still Tommy." Jake said, undressing him and changing his diapers, putting powder on him.

However, Chuckie couldn't help but notice that Tommy looked pale. Once Jake cleaned Tommy up and put him into a fresh diaper, because his pajamas had diarrhea on them, he was placed back in his blue shirt he normally wore, then he and Chuckie crawled back into bed. They weren't there for long though, as Tommy had more diarrhea, and his stomach started to rumble loudly, this time, waking up Kimi, who slept through Jake's diaper changing. Kimi, now needed her diapers changed as well, which Jake gladly took care of.

"Wow! You do a good job." Kimi commented, as Jake helped her get back into her pajamas.

"Thanks, I love helping to take care of you guys. Someday, I hope to be a daddy, or even a doctor like my dad, and have babies of my own." Jake said.

"Really? Cool!" Kimi cried, getting back into bed.

However, as the night wore on, Tommy got worse. Chuckie finally couldn't take it anymore, and confronted him. He sat up in bed, and in the dimly lit room, illuminated by nothing but his Happy Hippo nightlight, he stared Tommy straight in the eye, who was now sitting up in bed, his hands on his stomach.

"Tommy, are you sure you're all right?" Chuckie asked worriedly.

However, Tommy couldn't say anything, as the next time he opened his mouth, he threw up, all over Chuckie. In turn, the smell made Chuckie throw up all over Tommy. The two best friends, now covered in vomit, hugged one another and started crying. And while Jake could handle changing dirty diapers, cleaning up two toddlers covered in spit up, was beyond his limit.

"Uh oh, I'd better go get Chuckie's mom and dad." Jake called, but there was no need to.

Chas and Kira came bursting through the door of the bedroom, nearly stepping on Jake, who moved out of the way upon hearing their rushing footsteps.

"Oh my goodness." Chas cried, nearly passing out on the floor.

"Come on you two." Kira said, picking up the two toddlers and taking them into the bathroom to give them a bath.

Jake followed her into the bathroom, wanting to help. Once Chas came out of it, he came in there too, and got out the bathtime puppets.

"Can I help you give Tommy and Chuckie their baths?" Jake asked.

"Sure! Are you good with puppets? These are Mr. Soap, and Mr. Water." Chas said, handing the puppets to Jake, doing their funny voices.

"I love playing puppets, I'll give it a try." Jake said.

He had fun working the puppets.

"I'm Mr. Soap, I'm all slippery, smell nice, and get you all clean. Sometimes, I'm a bar, but I love living in a bottle." Jake made the puppet on his left hand as Mr. Soap say.

"And I'm Mr. Water, though my nickname is h2o. Get it? Water? H2 O?" Jake made the Mr. Water puppet on his right hand say.

While this made Chas and Kira laugh, proving just how smart Jake was, the joke went right over Chuckie and Tommy's heads. After they were cleaned up, while Chuckie was feeling better, Tommy wasn't, and he started to shiver.

"We'd better take Tommy's temperature, he feels kind of warm." Kira said, feeling Tommy's forehead.

They were taken out of the tub, and while Jake helped Chuckie put on some clean pajamas, since his green ones were thrown up on, placing him in the blue pajamas he was seen wearing in the Under Chuckie's Bed episode, and helping him get back into bed, Tommy, who was wrapped in a blanket, was carried to the living room, where Kira placed a thermometer in his ear.

"Oh dear, you have a fever of 100." Kira said, upon looking at the thermometer after it beeped.

"I'll go call his parents to come pick him up." Chas said, going into the kitchen to make the call.

Everyone else went back to sleep, except for Chuckie, who was worried about Tommy. However, just as he got out of bed, his nightlight burned out, making the room really dark. He screamed in panic.

"Tommy! Help me!" Chuckie cried, but he got Jake's attention instead.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Jake asked, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"It's dark in here, I can't see to find my way out of the room to go check on Tommy. Mommy and daddy took him away and haven't brought him back yet." Chuckie said in a panic.

"Chuckie, calm down. I'll help you." Jake said.

"How can you help?" Chuckie asked.

Jake got up and walked over to Chuckie, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chuckie, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't help you find your way. Come on, I'll show you. We'll go check on Tommy together, and make it nice and quiet in here so your sister can sleep." Jake said.

However, unknowingly to either one of them, while they were in the bathroom, Kimi had awakened, gotten out of her crib, and went off into the room where Angelica was sleeping, deciding to curl up with her.

Using their hands, Jake showed Chuckie how he trails the walls, feeling what's around him, to find his way, until he finds the doorknob. Chuckie followed his lead and did the same, until he came to the door.

"I did it! I founded the door!" Chuckie cried.

"Great. Now turn the knob, and let's head off to find Tommy." Jake said.

Chuckie opened the door and now that they were in the lit hallway, he could see where he was going, so they went and found Tommy, who was curled up on the couch in the living room. However, at that moment, he was throwing up again, now into a bucket.

"I wonder if that Japanese food you gave the kids didn't agree with them." Chas said.

"I don't think it was the food dear. Didi said that Dil had been sick. Most likely, Tommy caught the virus from Dil, and when he threw up on Chuckie, the smell was so intense, that Chuckie threw up too. Though I'm not sure if Chuckie really liked the new food." Kira said.

"Chuckie's always been hesitant to try new things. Back when he was six-months-old, it took me a while to get him to eat his first bite of solid food." Chas said.

Once Tommy had calmed down, Kira took the bucket to dump into the toilet, just as Chuckie and Jake approached Tommy, who was curled up in a pink blanket on the couch.

"Hi Tommy, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I don't feel so good you guys. Looks like I might have caughted what Dil had." Tommy said in a sad tone of voice.

"But Tommy, you can't leave me. I need you to stay here and help me with Jake." Chuckie said.

"Come on Chuckie, I'm sure you can have fun with Jake without me if you give him a chance." Tommy said, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Chuckie cried, running over to his best friend and giving him a shake, but he was out like a light.

A few minutes later, Stu arrived to pick up Tommy, and before they knew it, he was taken home to rest and get better. By this time, Jake and Chuckie were so exhausted, that they curled up together in the living room and slept on the floor. They awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking, and Chuckie looked everywhere for Tommy, then remembered, he had to go home sick.

" _I hope Tommy's gonna be okay._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as Jake came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go get some breakfast Chuckie?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but let me go potty first." Chuckie said, going into the bathroom to do his business.

He was glad while he threw up all over Tommy the night before, he didn't have poop nearly as stinky as the stuff Tommy had in his diapers multiple times during the night.

Soon afterwards, everybody was seated at the table. Angelica however, was being winy, not wishing to try what Kira had made for breakfast, so she gave her some Reptar cereal instead. Chuckie, Kimi, and Jake decided to try what Kira had prepared for breakfast, continuing to introcuce her new editions to the family and friends, to the food from her country.

"What's for breakfast Kira?" Jake asked, realizing he had been around them long enough, that he felt comfortable enough to start using their first names when speaking with Chuckie and Kimi's parents.

"We're having grilled mackerel, and Kansai style _dashimaki_ egg, tofu in _kaminabe_ paper pot." Kira said, placing a plate down in front of Jake.

"Can I try using chopsticks this time?" Jake asked.

"Sure! They're to the left of your plate." Kira said.

Jake reached out, picked up his chopsticks, and began to attempt using them. He had a little bit of trouble at first, but after Kira gave him some guidance on how to hold them, he got the hang of it pretty quickly. Chuckie on the other hand, grew frustrated with his chopsticks, so Chas got him a fork to use, and he felt much better.

" _Without Tommy here, it's no fun no more._ " Chuckie thought to himself, feeling a bit discouraged.

However, the sleepover with Jake wasn't over until his parents came to pick him up, and little did Chuckie know that the rest of the morning would get better. After breakfast, it was time for Chuckie's favorite show on TV, Space Trek Babies.

"It's time for my favoritest TV show." Chuckie said, overhearing it coming from the TV in the other room, as he left the kitchen table quickly and ran into the living room where sure enough, a new episode of Space Trek Babies was on TV.

Jake finished up and went to join Chuckie on the couch.

"You like Space Trek Babies? So do I!" Jake said, taking a seat next to Chuckie, and watching the show with him, by listening to what was happening.

Kimi however, had no desire to watch, so after she finished breakfast, Kira helped her get dressed, and she went out into the backyard to play with Super Thing in their treehouse. As for Angelica, the doorbell rang, where Drew was there to pick her up. He had a day off from work, so wanted to spend some time with his daughter.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Chuckie's mommy and daddy." Angelica said, leaving with her dad.

"The pleasure's all mine." Chas said.

Chuckie was pleased that Jake liked Space Trek Babies.

"I bet you watch this show with Tommy all of the time." Jake said.

Chuckie nodded, then remembered that Jake couldn't see his head nod, so he spoke up.

"Uh, no, not exactly. The one time I tried to watch it with him, he grabbed the clicker and changed the channel to Reptar." Chuckie said.

"Awe, that's too bad. I think it's a great show." Jake said.

After the show ended, Chuckie shut off the TV, when he and Jake overheard Kimi giggling and playing outside.

"Hey, shall we get dressed and go play with Kimi outside?" Jake asked.

"Uh, okay." Chuckie said, heading off to his room, where Jake followed him to.

They got dressed, and Jake got his stuff together. They then headed outside, where Chuckie showed Jake his and Kimi's treehouse.

"Wow! That's cooll that you have a treehouse." Jake said excitedly.

"Yeah, but maybe you'd better sit on the soft blocks under neath it. They're much safer." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry Chuckie, as long as I'm careful and know where the ladder is, I won't get hurt. Now come on, let's go play with Kimi." Jake said, climbing up the ladder, with Chuckie following behind him.

They had fun in the treehouse, playing with Super Thing, and saving the world. Before they knew it though, Kira and Karan were entering the backyard to pick up Jake.

"Jake sweetie, it's time to go home." Karan called from down below.

"Coming mom. Bye Chuckie and Kimi, I had lots of fun." Jake said.

"Me too." Kimi said.

Jake, who was holding Super Thing at the time, handed it back to Kimi.

"Here's Super Thing." Kimi said.

At that moment, Chuckie went up to Jake and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jake. Tommy was right, give you a chance, and, I might have fun. And you know what? I did have fun. Just cuz you can't see, don't mean you can't do fun stuff." Chuckie said.

"I'm glad you agree. And yeah, being blind, is well, like having your eyes closed all of the time. You don't have to see to have fun, and maybe the next time we play together, I can let you experience being blind, but right now, I have to go." Jake said, feeling his way towards the ladder and was about ready to climb down, when Kimi came up with a better suggestion.

"Why climb down the ladder, when you could slide down the slide." Kimi called from the top of the slide.

Jake liked this idea, so he went towards the sound of Kimi's voice, and the two of them went down the slide, giggling and laughing together.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Chuckie cried, tagging after Jake and Kimi, coming down the slide after them, grabbing Kimi's shoulders at the bottom, as he pushed her into the grass on top of Jake, who rolled over.

Soon, the three kids were playing a dog pile on top of one another, just as Fifi came up to Jake, and licked his face.

"Hehaha, don't think we've met. Who's this furry fellow?" Jake asked.

"That's our doggy Fifi." Kimi replied.

They played for a few more minutes, until Karan informed Jake that she was ready to go, so Jake told Chuckie and Kimi goodbye, thanked Kira and Chas for having him over, and he got into the car with his mother, and away they went.

It was no telling when the gang would meet up with Jake again, but after giving him a chance, Chuckie didn't think he was so bad, and couldn't wait until they could play together again.

The End


End file.
